The present invention relates generally to improvements in electrical distribution devices and it relates particularly to an improved angularly adjustable electrical fitting.
In transmitting electricity from a source point to a point of application, it is a common practice to enclose the current carrying cable in rigid metal conduit of limited flexibility to protect the cable from ambient conditions or physical damage and to protect the surroundings from any damage which may be caused by the current carrying cable if not properly enclosed. In the case of rigid conduit, the conduit is available in limited lengths and must be connected end-to-end and at their terminals are usually anchored to walls which are traversed by the cable. Difficulties are frequently encountered in coupling the conduits or anchoring them to an aperture wall since the conduits to be connected are frequently relatively displaced or angularly related. Moreover, in anchoring the conduit end to a wall such as at a circuit breaker or terminal box, the problems of the varying positions are inclinations of the conduit are encountered. Various types of electrical conduit fittings are employed such as angle or straight couplings of known solid construction but these do little to solve the problems of misalignments and other positional discrepancies and being rigid and solid devices are expensive, difficult to compensate for positional and angular variations of the conduit terminals, require the use of many different forms, are time consuming in their application, are of little adaptability and flexibility and otherwise leave much to be desired.